Deep Red Rose Tissue
by rockchich
Summary: Misty.. Misty Black, your average emo girl, who enjoys her outrage of music,parties,and guys. Her heart still aches for her bad break up, with her ex, and is folding into a new heart with new guy Jarrad.Her heart can only take so much 1


**Prologue **

I've never felt more alone. The fresh algid air lashing at my bare flesh, creating small black wounds. White flakes falling down from the bleak sky, creating a white glistening sheet of paper; with the shimming blue moon shadowing the ground. The grey shadow caving around me; creating a long wall leading me no place to run to. To hide. To escape my true feeling. But I'm left abundant, with nothing but my salty tears.

**1. Misty **

A buzzing sound rang through my ears as I drifted from my soft dream. I tugged at my pillow pushing my face into the silkiness. I searched for the alarm clock (not lifting out of my comfort) and pushed the button down, wiping the sound out. It was all quiet. I rolled on to my side, which ached, and slowly opened my eyes. They were adjusting to the dim golden light that snuck around the edge of my hot pink blinds, when I saw a figure hovering over me.

"MORNING!" the voice leapt at me. I jerked back plunging off the warm cosy bed. I shot a harsh look at the figure where I found my young annoying brother lurking around.

"What do YOU think you're FUCKING doing?" I asked annoyed.

"I was making sure you were up" He returned with a smile in his voice, knowing he has finally found another way to make me pissed off.

"Well I was awake so if you don't mind GET OUT" I protested. He shifted his weight on to the other foot and placed his hand on his hip. After a long minuet he turned around and strolled out of my room, chuckling. Dragging my numb feet towards the closet, I switched my stereo on and listened to the strong lyrics that bleared out.

'_**Crawl away, you're under my skin, **_

_**You're making me bleed, like you're my sin**_

_**You're curling your tongue around my blood,**_

_**It's oozing from your cherry lips**_

_**You think your perfect until your secrets slips'**_

I sang along as I yanked the poster coved door open, to view my collection of clothes. I scanned my perfect collection until I spotted my pure midnight black skinny jeans, and my white blood stained tank top. I fitted them on, and then checked myself in the long thin mirror.

"Urgh Misty, you are not going to that shit hole looking like that" I said to myself disgusted. My different toned black shiny locks were tangled and my bronze face was looking plain. I flipped open my pinky red make- up bag and started the pile up. The smooth black eyeliner and the deep toned grey eye shadow, with long lashes mascara printed to my face I got to work on the fucked up hair. I played tug of war with the damn locks for a good ten minutes and then worked on getting it perfect. I dropped the hot straightness on the battered light wooden desk and grabbed hold of my faded black and white bag. I hunched it on my back, and raced down the stairs. I slipped my keys in my pocket, and hurried for the door.

The fresh autumn breeze hit my toned skin as I glided down the path. My paced slowed down when I reached the group tree where several people hung around looking for their loving friends.

"Misty Black been a while my friend" I familiar husky voice spoke lowly.

"Oh looks what the cat dragged in" I replied.

"How have you been then? You are looking amazingly hot!" He let his words speak for themselves.

"I've been good Ethon Hawks, and yourself!?"

"I've been pretty good, thanks kitten" he lightly shoved my arm.

"You still remember that?" I asked surprised.

"Of course kitten" He responded.

"So you seeing anyone" I asked shakily, digging my hands in my pocket

"Yeah her name is ...err Sammy!"

"Oh"-I froze unsure what to say-"I have to go I can see Char and Ash on their way" Butterflies fiercely battered against the wall of my stomach as I walked slowly; but eager to get away. I picked up my pace when I saw Charlotte hold up _**'Dead Is The New Glory' **_cd.

"Wow Char, it's not even out yet" I pounced.

"I know, my mom somehow managed to get it "she spoke excitedly.

"Wow, amazing! ARHHH" I screamed as I snatched the cd out of her clutch, scanning down the track list.

"Was that Ethon, you were talking to?" Ashlee spoke in an irritated tone.

"Err yeah... it was" I sighed

"Why the fuck was he talking to you" Char spat.

"I don't know maybe he's fucked up "I retorted.

"Yeah he is, now let's get this stupid day over with" Char and Ash snap together.

We strolled to school with a few little chatters but mainly silence. We dragged our feet as we approached the double green gates that towered over us.

"Right, girls don't get yourselves into trouble, don't want another DETENTION" Mrs Claw said in a straight tone.

"Yeah yeah we will do our Best miss" Charlotte snapped. We walked on by all giggly, until someone stop in our path.

"So char you want my number then?" he asked his voice deep.

"Err No, it was one time James" She protested. Her hand pushed into his weak shoulder pushing him back. She shoved by him, dragged us along.

"What was that?" I questioned.

"Oh his name is James he was at a party the other day"

"So...?"

"I was horny, so I fucked him" her voice sounded proud.

"CHARLOTTE "I and Ash both gasped.

"What? You know what I'm like "

"Yeah I guess"

We reached the pale doors and squeezed ourselves through like every day. The desks looked out of ordered and we instantly knew what was set. EXAMS. Fuck! I thought. My worst part of the year, where everyone sits down with a black pen and formally set out paper, and pressed their answers into the question. I thrust my bag on to the stained marble floor (in attempt of my sulk) and lowed myself in my un-comfy seat. I flipped my polka dot rucksack open and yanked my pink iPod out. I searched through the massive list of music until I reached _**'Did you see my tears'. **_ I turned the volume down so it wasn't so loud, so I could keep what I was listening to a complete secret. My hand drug around the deep hole of what I call a bag until my warm fingers found a rippled notepad. I pulled it out, and began my sketch. A simple red rose stalked around a pale thin girl, digging the long green thrones into her chest. I was just thinning the lines out, when I felt something hard poke my suddenly cold arm. I shot a hard expressed from under my eye lashers when a face made my mine speechless.


End file.
